Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3 disclose photoelectric surfaces having a laminated structure. The photoelectric surface disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a laminated structure in which a substrate, a base film, an intermediate film, and a photoelectric conversion film are laminated in this order. The photoelectric surfaces disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 each have a laminated structure in which a window material, a base film, and a photoelectron emitting film are laminated in this order.